The Wish of my Soul
by Aika Asakura
Summary: Los recuerdos suelen ser funestos,pero son la esperanza de un reencuentro... Takuoji Sorpresas y màs... Càp.2 !Arriba!
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: **Hola Aika-chan por acá. Este e mi primer fanfic de Fronteir y para los que ya me conocen y los que no, recuerden que esto es un MaleXMale – si no sos partidario de este genero, el botón arribita con un "X" solucionará el problema.

**Disclaimer: **n.n lo mismo de siempre, los personajes de Digimon Fronteir, no me pertenecen esto lo hago por puro amor al arte y a estos personajes tan monos .. Así que los dejo con el fanfic.

"**The Wish of my Soul"**

**Prólogo**

"El mejor escondite de la luz es la oscuridad" 

La Hermosa tarde de invierno, despejada con el viento los nubarrones en el cielo azul.

Dulce, fresco, era el atardecer en el azur y abajo en la tierra la tensión de llantos reprimidos reinaba al compás de las tristes melodías y cantos.

La melancolía se colaba en la mirada de los asistentes y por menor, el acongojamiento en sus pechos dolía, hacía daño terriblemente.

Brotasen una a una las lágrimas de sus pupilas, gemidos contenidos estallaron sin reparo en modales.

-¡Kouji! – sollozó uno de los tantos presentes.

-¿por qué?- rodaron las lágrimas en el rostro de un chico peli castaño y robusto.

-Ya, Jumpei – intentaba consolar una chica de cabellos rubios abrazando a su amigo.

-Pero... pe..ro.. es que – con la nariz roja y el rostro mojado- Ya no va a estar con nosotros, Zoe, ya no volverá – azotó su lloros rostro a los hombros de la rubia.

-Aún así, no podemos hacer nada- balbuceó con dificultad.

Mientras el ataúd de barniz negro había sido depositado en su fosa permanente y la tierra empezó a caer apaleada por los sepulteros.

-¡Kouji!- entre dientes sollozó, con los puños cerrados, un chico de unos quince años.

-¡Cálmate Tommy! – preocupado dijo el hermano mayor del chico.

-Él – pronunció consternado- él – su pecho se inflamaba impidiendo a sus pulmones desahogarse - ¡Glups¡Snif! Él era... como- el vacío en su estomago acrecentó la necesidad de llorar, consolarse – un hermano.

-¡Tommy! – enternecido el chico de cabellos marrón oscuro abrazó a su onii-chan.

Las pupilas de unos pocos estaban fijadas en la elegante labor de los sepulteros. Pocas, como unas de brillo dudativo, reprochables cuyo color azul intenso era cristalizado por perlas saladas.

-"Kouji" – pensó el gemelo Koichi. Memorando los momentos al lado de su hermano.

La batalla en el digimundo; Las peleas contra los caballeros de la realeza, Luzmon y demás aventuras. Tiempos en los que creía, ser él quien estaba muerto, sin esperanzas de ver a su hermano Kouji en el mundo real, pero al final había sido una tortura innecesaria.

El milagro de los arcángeles del digimundo, le devolvieron la vida en aquella cama de hospital, donde el brillo de la amistad le aguardaba en Takuya, Zoe, Jumpei, Tommy y su adorado hermano.

Pero en esta ocasión. La situación era diferente, el cuerpo de Kouji era enterrado. Sepultado bajo tierra.

El mejor escondite de la luz es la oscuridad. Y el brillo de su hermano era obligado a refugiarse en las sombras.

-¡Koichi!- tartamudeó una hermosa dama de cabellos azules oscuros.

-¡Madre!- suspiró con el corazón partido. Saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Odiaba ver a su madre destrozada. Agradecía en silencio que al menos ella y Kouji habían convivido mucho estos últimos siete años.

Rodeó el cuerpo de la mujer con su mano derecha tras los hombros de ella y le abrazó con la otra sin decir nada, las palabras no borrarían el dolor de perder a un hijo, a uno recién encontrado.

En el fondo, el corazón de Koichi palpitaba negación, la resignación o era admitida en su alma, pese las pruebas razonables y lógicas.

Armoniosas voces despedían el lecho con significativas melodías cargadas de reflexión, unción y el irreal consuelo. Al alce de flores, el sacerdote pronunció las ultimas palabras consagradas, sin incienso pringo con agua bendita el sepelio.

La fosa quedó cubierta por completo. Los ramilletes de azucenas, lirios blancos y verónicas – flor azul oscuro – formaron una alfombra frente la placa de color plateado, cuya leyenda se leía:

**Kouji Minamoto**

**+ 29 de Enero del 2011**

**Amigo, Hermano e Hijo.**

**--- Símbolo de la Luz –**

"**_Las Sombras del mortal lecho, no empañen la Luz de tu Alma"_**

**De: Familiares y Amigos.**

El símbolo de la Luz, emblema que durante los últimos años caracterizo al chico fue impresa con especial esmero en plateado.

-¡No...! – el viento encubrió el susurro de una silueta oculta entre los frondosos árboles del cementerio.

El atardecer termino cubriendo el panorama.

La soledad de la tierra santa calaba hasta los huesos un frío olvido.

El dueño de la misteriosa silueta se detuvo frente la fosa recién cerrada.

Con ojos llorosos y el alma sumida en pluma gris dijo:

-"_Cerraron sus ojos que aún tenía abiertos; Taparon su cara con un blanco lienzo;_ - empezó a describir en un hermoso poema – _Y unos sollozando, otros en silencio, de la triste alcoba todos se salieron._

Se inclinó, cayó de rodillas y azotó furioso el suelo. Cerró sus puños arrancando césped y tierra floja.

_-"La luz, que en un vaso _

_ardía en el suelo, _

_al muro arrojaba _

_la sombra del lecho;_

_Y entre aquella sombra_

_veíase a intérvalos,_

_dibujarse rígida la forma del cuerpo"_

En esta ocasión, alzó los brazos al cielo cubriendo su rostro entre sus rebeldes mechones castaños, declamándole a la hermosa e indiferente luna llena en lo alto.

"_Despertaba el día, _

_y a su albor primero con sus mil ruidos despertaba el pueblo. _

_Ante aquel contraste de vida y misterios, _

_de luz tinieblas, medité un momento:_

_«¡Dios mío, qué solos se quedan los muertos! ››_

Sin poder continuar su sentida oratoria. Sollozo abrazando la inerte lápida.

-¡Kouji! – musito - ¿por qué me dejaste? - se aferró con fuerza.

-No quiero que este solo... quiero estar contigo – se arrodillo nuevamente – quiero estar contigo – desesperado empezó a arañar la tierra helada.

-¡No!- deliró- ... A ti ya no te gusta la soledad, me lo dijiste.. ¿recuerdas Kouji? las sombras sanan, renuevan, pero son muy frías y solitarias. A ti no te agrada sentirte solo... –golpeó enfado la masa de tierra.

-"¡KOUJIIIIIIIIII! – grito - ¡KOUJIIIIIIIIIIII!" – derramando lágrimas de sangre al verdor del suelo.

-¡Vuelve! – calló permitiéndose a si mismo llorar, dejándose llevar por la tranquila noche, era su único desahogo. Besó la lápida, cual besase los labios de su amado. Y se reprochó la escena tan patética. Comparar los cálidos labios de su amigo con aquella tabla.

Sin embargo, ya no tenía nada más de él, tan solo ese funesto lecho.

_-¿Qué ya no tengo nada suyo¿Ya no tengo nada de ti?- _meditó.

_-¡Vivo cada vez que habláis de mí, y muero otra vez si lloras!_ – recordó cuando sorprendió a Kouji tarareando esa letra musical con los audífonos puestos y los ojos cerrados, disfrutando la brisa del atardecer.

Era cierto, Kouji siempre estaría con él.

-_¡Me tendrás siempre!_ – escuchó en el viento el recuerdo de Minamoto.

Sus consejos, palabras e incluso regaños, lo acompañarían por el resto de su existencia.

Kouji estaba con él. Aún en ese momento desgarrador. El abrazo confortador del peli azul le rodeaba y sus consejos susurraban en su oído un alivio.

_-"Recuerda siempre lo mucho que te amo" _– fue la ultima vez que escuchó decírselo, antes de subir al avión.

-¡Te Amo!- replico él. Sin dejar de derramar lágrimas.

_¿Vuelve el polvo al polvo?_

_¿Vuela el alma al cielo?_

_¿Todo es vil materia,_

_podredumbre y cieno?_

_¡No sé; pero hay algo_

_que explicar no puedo,_

_que al par nos infunde_

_repugnancia y duelo,_

_al dejar tan tristes,_

_tan solos los muertos!_

Continuará...

**Notas de Aika Asakura:**

¡Konnichi wa Minna San!

Bueno no tengo mucho que escribir, más que recordarles que dejen su reviews, diciéndome que les pareció ¿triste¿lindo¿interesante?...

En fin, este es una especie de homenaje que hago a aquéllas personas especiales que su fueron de nuestro lados, en materia, por que siempre están a nuestro lado en espíritu y corazón.

El relato en un 75 es la descripción del entierro de un Amigo muy Especial para mí. Me prometí y le prometí a él, que plasmaría esa tarde y aquí lo tienen. Espero les guste y dejen sus reviews.

Post: Y no se preocupen que esta historia consta de cinco o seis capítulos así que apenas estamos en el prólogo.¡Prometo sorpresas agradables¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Junto a Mi

**«The Wish of my Soul»**

**Cáp.1 " Junto a Mí "**

La calurosa tarde lo tenía fastidiado, molesto. Y para su dicha ya estaba, prácticamente, tirado sobre el sillón de su habitación de su suite. 

-¡Ajas! – suspiro agotado mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos debido al cansancio.

-Todo esto es muy agobiante – siseo al quedarse dormido en la oscura habitación.

_**Cuando entré la sombra oscura,**_

_**Perdida una voz murmura**_

_**Turbando su triste calma,**_

_**Si en el fondo de mi alma **_

_**La oigo dulce resonar;**_

-¡ Takuya! – escucho adormilado su nombre.

-¿eh? – trató de despalivarse, pero sentía su cuerpo.

-¡Takuya! – repitió la voz del viento.

-¿Quién...? –revolvió su rostro entre sus manos.

-¡Takuya! –continuo el murmullo, está vez más fuerte, claro y dolorosamente familiar.

-¿Kouji? – pregunto con los sentidos alborotados. Su corazón palpitaba acelerado, inquieto. – ¡Kouji! – sollozó.

**_Dime¿Es que el viento en sus giros_**

**_Se queja, o, que tus suspiros me hablan _**

**_de Amor al pasar?_**

Las cortinas del ventanal golpearon incesantes los vidrios, exaltándose. El rugido del viento invadía su espacio.

-¿Eh? – volteo sobre si, hacia la terraza- es el viento – dijo entrecerrando triste su mirada.

-¡Kouji! – timó.

-" Te Amo" – escucho decir casi en un suspiro.

-¿Qué? – volvió a girar hacia delante. Esa voz. Durmió, y dormido soñó con su Amor, junto a él,.

**_Cuando el sol en mi ventana_**

**_Rojo brilla a la mañana ;_**

**_Y mi Amor tu sombra evoca,_**

**_Si en ni boca de otra boca_**

**_Sentir creo la impresión;_**

Los primeros rayos de sol tocaban su rostro aún dormido.

-¡Kouji! – susurro entre sueños con la tristeza impregnada en su rostro.

Habían transcurrido tres años desde la trágica muerte de su amigo y aún así continuaba viéndolo en sueños; En la noche juraría ver la silueta de Kouji dibujada en las paredes.

-L e dolía, esa nostalgia lo carcomía y el deseo de su alma por volver a verle causaba aquellos delirios.

-Por la noches, mientras dormía el viento besaba sus labios, pero esta mañana.

-¡ Buenos días dormilón! – saludo una alegre voz femenina. Despertándolo.

Vio, el borroso semblante de la chica y creyó verlo a él.

_**Dime:**_

_**¿Es que ciego delirio,**_

_**o que un beso en un suspiro**_

_**me envía tu corazón**_.

¡Hola amor! –volvió a decir la chica de cabellos azul oscuros liso hasta los hombros.

-¿Eh- parpadeo intentando aclarar su visión .

Nuevamente te quedaste dormido ahí – reprocho divertida- debes tener adolorida la espalda, predijo.

-¿Yuvit? – se incorporo del sofá.

-¿Quién más? – con extrañeza pregunto.

-¡Je! No lo que sucede es que ...- reparo en sus palabras, "Creí que era él"...- Pensó y dijo:

-Creí acordar vernos en la oficina.

-Sip, pero decidí venir a prepararte el desayuno - emocionada comento con una sonrisa.

-!Genial! - respondiò.

-!Muh! - dirigio su cuerpo hacia la cocina dejando al chico sentado - no demorarè, aprovecha y date un baño - se le oyò decir desde la habitaciòn continua.

-!Claro!- gritò Takuya sin despegar su mirada del piso.

_**Si en el luminoso dìa...**_

Las gotas de agua frìa pincharon su piel morena, sintiò escalofrìo y recordo aquella vez en el digimundo cuando atravesaron la colina nevada en busca de sus digivice robados. Las que tuvieron que pasar en esa aventura.

-!Takuya! - llamo Yurit- !apresurate! Llegaremos tarde a la oficina - recordo a su despreocupado novio.

-"Si"- asintiò.

El dìa apenas empezaba ...

Al llegar al trabajo, la peli azul dejo al castaño en uno de los cubiculos del segundo piso. Espacio repleto en sus cuatro paredes de imagenes graciosas y vivas de cuatro chicos en diversas partes de Japòn, algunos garabatos y pinturas firmadas con el seudonimo de "_Lobo-mon_".

Suspiro, evocando una sonrisa en su rostro. Las horas pasarìan sin notarlas como suele suceder siempre en su vida. Pensando en su amado Kouji.

_**Y en la alta noche sombrìa...**_

-la noche esta hermosa - dijoYurit toamda de la mano del castaño contemplando juntos elinmenso cielo azul plagado de estrellas.

-Si, muy hermoso, como tù - replico aproximando su rostro hacia los labios de su novia.

Lento, dulce con una pasion indescriptible, eranlos roces de Kambara.Una nueva experiencia cargada de desespero, ansiedad envueltos en amor.

_"!Tan esplendoroso!... !Lejano y misterioso! Siempre te gusto estar a solas con el cielo,pensando. Incluso cuando vimos el devastado digimundo desde la luna. ¿La luna? Hoy no hay luna, Kouji"_ - pensò el ex-agunimon.

**_Si en todo cuanto rodea _**

**_al alma que te desea_**

**_te creo sentir y ver_**

El cielo despejado, la frìa noche, el impetusos viento, los arboles, la estacion de tren, la gente, el azul, el silencio, los caninos, las computadoras en fin todo cuanto le rodeaba canalizaba su deseo, alteraba su alma aleatoriamente para ver, incluso en el rostro de su novia, a su gran amigo, al chico de preciso al tomar decisiones y sensato actuar, a su amado Kouji.

_**Dime ¿Es que toco y respiro**_

_**soñando, o que en un suspiro**_

_**me das tu aliento a beber?**_

Acariciò necesitado el cuerpo desnudo de la peli azul, tan tersa y suave. Deseo tocar asì la piel de Kouji.

Sonriò.

Recordo que al peli largo no le gustaba que lo tocaran, al menos que èl mismo lo concintiera.

Y llevado por aquel recuerdo beso la espalda desnuda de la dormida Yurit.

¿Què habia hecho todo este tiempo?

Engañarse a si mismo.

Creìa verlo, sentirlo y tocarlo, sin embargo era un sueño quebradizo esas sensaciones, pero no su amor...

-!Kouji!

Acurrucò su menton en el hombro de su chica; Enfrentar la realidad convulsionaba su alma deseosa.

"END DIGIVOL A..."

Dos cuerpos, dosmentes, dos corazones, dos almas ùnicas fusionadas en un solo ser vivo.

"!SUSANOMON!"

Su pasion e inquebrantable coraje protegiò A la luz de la esperanza.

_**Si en el luminoso dìa...**_

Y a la renovadora oscuridad.

_**Y en la alta noche sombrìa...**_

Dos almas...

Un solo solo ser...

Ellos dos...

Y ahora...

-Solo tengo "el deseo de mi alma"

_**Al alma que te desea,**_

_**te cree sentir y ver.**_

-¿Y porque no lo buscas? ...

Continuarà...

**Notas de la Autora.**

!Hola aqui les dejo el primer capitulo de esta historia espero que les guste y no olviden dejarme un reviews... !

Y hablando de reviews, agradezco mucho el que me dejaste **A.R.Z **si no fuese por tu comentariono me hubiese animado a subir esta segunda entrega, espero sea de tu agrado, aunque seguimos con el mismo bajon de los animos, sin embargo te prometo un esplendoroso final y mejores animos en los siguientes cap.

Sin mas me despido, hasta la proxima XD... recuerden que esta historia tendra alrededor de cuatro a cinco capitulos, asi que dejen reviews, por fa TT.TT

!Matta ne!


	3. Recuerdos

**«The Wish of my Soul» **

**_by Aika Asakura _**

**Cáp.2: "Recuerdos Dolorosos" **

Ocupó la mesa, según indicó el mesero, localizada a un extremo apartado en el elegante restaurante.

-¡muh!- vio extrañado la mesa para dos y aguardó.

Uno...

-¡espero que no demore!

Dos...

-¡De lo contrario me iré!

Tres...

-"Suficiente" – golpeó con la palma de su mano el madero, incorporándose, dispuesto a irse, sin embargo...

-'¿adivina? – dos suaves manos cubrieron sus ojos.

-¡Eh! – pronunció molesto- ¡Takuya! – dijo suspirando.

-No- jugueteó la voz.

-¡Muh!- alargó el monosílabo pensativo- ¡Koichi!

-¡No! – ahora el tono era normal.

-¡Je!- le gustaba seguirle el juego- ¿Lobomon?

-¡Nah! – volvió a bromear.

-¿Eh?- conocía la respuesta que esperaba el chico, pero a él le gustaba jugar y enfadarlos - ¡Agunimon!

-¡Kouji!- dijo severo entre pucheritos.

-Entonces, no sé – contestó cruzándose de brazos.

Su novio sufriría por los TRES minutos retrasado.

-¡Ajas!- exhaló decepcionado y al querer quitar las mano de los ojos del peli azul oscuro...

Las manos de Kouji, se lo impidieron.

-¡Dame una pista! – expresó Minamoto.

-¿Una pista? – sorprendido indago.

-Si... no me has dado ninguna¿Cómo quieres que adivine?- reprochó Kouji.

-Buee...no – alargó la palabra e inclinó su dorso, dando la espalda a las demás personas en el restaurante, quienes a penas reparaban en ellos y besó a su novio.

-¿Y ahora?- susurro en el oído del ex - Lobomon ¿Adivina¿Quién soy?

-El...- empezó a sisear - ¡Amor de mi vida! – sonrió y volvió a besar apasionadamente al castaño, entrelazando sus manos.

Recordaba claramente ese día, nunca lo olvidaría. Takuya había citado a Kouji a almorzar antes del viaje a España por motivos de estudios.

El inteligente chico lobo, recibiría una beca completa para estudiar filología Hispánica en Valencia, España, así continuar sus estudios.

-¡Te traje algo!- replico Takuya durante el postre.

-¿Qué cosa?- sin interés preguntó.

-¡Je! Es un obsequio, pero- dijo al colocarlo frente a Kouji- lo abrirás en cuanto llegues a Valencia.

-¿Por qué? – extrañado con la cajita roja en sus manos.

-Es una sorpresa, solo hazlo- suplico.

Vio fijamente a los ojos claros de Takuya, tratando de descubrir lo que era.

-¡Kouji!- molestó agregó Taku. Cuando su novio oía esa escudriñosa mirada él confesaba todo, hasta del caramelo robado en el tienda, lo intimidaba.

-De acuerdo – sonrió. Le daría gusto, después de todo pasarían un semestre completo sin verse.

Ese pensamiento le dio mala espina.

Temió alejarse de Takuya. Aterrado, sin razón alguna tomó la mano del castaño con la mirada clavada en las pupilas color avellana del chico.

-¡Takuya – comenzó – nunca olvides lo mucho que te amo!- concluyó apenado, pero el miedo se intensificaba en su pecho.

-¡Por favor! – replico casi suplicando- ¿Me acompañas al aeropuerto?

Kambara no entendía la tensa actitud de Minamoto y asintió apretando la fría mano dentro de la suya.

-Si, por supuesto – lo miró preocupado- Kouji – llamó aun sujetando la mano del chico quien empezaba a incorporarse.

-¿Sí?- volteo al moreno. Chocando miradas.

-Yo también – el sonrojo se coló en sus mejillas- te amo- e inclinó su rostro con un beso en los labios de su amado.

Eso calmó los nervios de Kouji.

Pero el destino le jugó sucio.

Shibuya 29/01/2011 

**50:00pm **

"Entre otras noticias. El vuelo numero 4620 sufrió un turbulento impactó, cerca de las costas de Ibiza en la ruta a Valencia, España. Con mayor información nuestro corresponsal Kenny Garay" – cambio de pantalla.

"Buenas tardes estimados televidentes! El vuelo numero 4620 con rumbo a España colapsó contra las aguas del océano atlántico a eso de las 04:45pm; Según socorristas y especialistas del ejercitó Europeo de los 325 pasajeros a bordo, un considerable porcentaje salió con graves heridas y quemaduras en diferentes partes del cuerpo, hasta el momento se han reportado cinco muertes. Las causas del accidente son desconocidas. Volvemos contigo, Keiko" – la imagen lloviznada de Valencia y el accidente es sustituida.

"¡Gracias Kenny!" – volviendo a la primera pantalla- "Entre los nombres de los pasajeros fallecidos figuran:

-Kikuyo Kurasanagi, originaria de Fukuoka.

-Alex Petnong, norteamericano.

-Ou Fa Chang oriunda de Hong Kong.

-Roberto Vedan, ecuatoriano.

-Eduardo Maradi originario de Valencia.

¡Es todo por el momento los mantendremos informados!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- CLIC .-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El terror hundió sus pupilas.

-¡Kouji! – lo presentía. Su corazón le advertía del peligro en su hermano gemelo.

-¡Es imposible!- atónito sollozo quieto frente a la pantalla oscura del televisor.

¡Ring! "RIIING"

¡BIP!BIP!

Descontrolados sonaban el teléfono y su móvil; Él, ajeno hundía el rostro entre sus manos.

-¡Kouji!- en cámara lenta su memoria traía recuerdos de su hermano.

-"IMPOSIBLE"- gritó y haciendo caso omiso a los tridentes aparatos salió de casa.

-Imposible, Kouji debe estar bien, seguro esta algo lastimado, nada más... mi hermano – creaba excusas en su cerebro, oraciones esperanzadoras suplicando por el bien de su onii-chan.

**Costas de Valencia, España. **

**05:45pm **

Los socorristas intentaban a todas cuestas auxiliar a los sobrevivientes, el apoyo del ejército y equipos especiales facilitaban la agotadora labor.

El avión estaba hecho añicos, a salvo piezas flotaban en las profundas aguas del atlántico y los sobrevivientes aferrados a ellos.

Pronto las noticias daban a conocer la lista de pasajeros del fatídico vuelo. Sobrevivientes, muertos y desaparecidos.

Kouji Minamoto entre ellos.

-¡Nuevos reportes, esclarecen un acto terrorista contra la población de España! – Noticiero Nacional de Japón.

-Investigadores descubren restos de bombas sostificadas en los motores izquierdos del avión – NBC, cadena hispana.

-Entre otras informaciones, Kalin Bahúm, es señalado como presunto autor del atentado terrorista al vuelo 4620 de España. Siguen investigando- KWN Alemania.

-De los 65 pasajeros desaparecidos, la flota salva costa rescató los cuerpos de cuatro personas totalmente incineradas. Dictamen médico revelará las identidades de los desafortunados tripulantes- RATENSA, Nicaragua.

-la histeria en familiares de los pasajeros el vuelo 620 con destino España recibe respuesta; El gobierno de Japón declara "Toque de queda" en la líneas aéreas del país nipones y exige justicia en el nombre de cada japonés muerto en el atentado – línea norteamericana CNN.

-El gobierno de Estados unidos en la tarde del lunes 30 de Enero del 2011 ha declarado total y absoluto apoyo al gobierno Japonés.

-China, Ecuador y el propio gobierno Español propician resoluciones extremas contra el acusado e involucrados – Noticiero Nacional Perú.

-La ONU se ha pronunciado en contra de...

A nivel mundial el accidente fue del dominio general. Gestiones políticas, bloqueos aéreos, ataques, discusiones entre los países involucrados.

Sin embargo , tras esa cortina de intereses políticos, el dolor de madres, hermanos e hijos era utilizado como excusa entre los tratados.

Las muertes sumaron un total de 253 personas, durante la explosión de las partes desprendidas del avión destruyeron edificios próximos en Valencia y la isla de Ibiza.

Oficina forense – Kaze no Tokio- 

-Si. Los cuerpos fueron trasladados – a lo lejos Koichi escuchaba la voz del doctor sin decir palabra alguna.

-No debería estar aquí – destelló en su mente.

-¡Señor Minamoto! – llamó el doctor en compañía de la enfermera y un oficial de la policía.

-Si- asintió el padre de Koichi mientras avanzaba entre los pasillos olorosos a morfina y medicamentos.

-"No debería estar aquí" – Koichi vio a su padre partir; Con las manos adheridas a sus piernas bajo la mirada.

-¡Koichi!.- sonó la voz de Zoe - ¡Tranquilízate! – dijo rodeando con su brazo los hombros del chico.

-"No"- se incorporo con los ojos llorosos – no debería estar aquí – dijo cubriendo sus ojos bajo sus mechones.

-Pero, Koichi – esta vez era Jumpei quien hablaba.

-Lo siento muchachos, pero no creo que Kouji este entre esos...- titubeó antes de pronunciar es "horrenda" palabra.

-"Nooooooo" – Se escucho un grito lastimero.

-¿Eh? – se sobresaltó . Su corazón latió precipiatado y las órbitas de sus pupilas temblaban.

Los presentes, Zoe, Jumpei, Makoto – madreadoptiva de Kouji y Oshima, la madre de los gemelos, guardaron, expectantes silencio.

-Pa...papá – balbuceó Koichi derramando lágrimas por su rostro sonrojado.

-¡Kouji! – sollozó desesperada Oshima abrazada a Makoto. Ambas estaban destrozadas.

-¡Kouji!- fue el lamento general, los chicos lloraron sin contenerse.

Y Koichi...

-No, él no...- jadeó – Kouji... "NO ESTÁ MUERTO" – gritó y cayó de rodillas – "Kouji"

**Valencia, España. **

La identidad de los cuerpos incinerados han sido revelados:

-Matzuha Takei

-Asuma Fukuha

-Oksana Tantei

-Kouji Minamoto.

Los cuatro estudiantes de la escuela superior de Shibuya.

-¡Glups¡Kouji! – aterrado Takuya vio la imagen de su amado en la fosforescente pantalla.

Incrédulo, esperanzado, deseoso, e peli castaño había viajado hasta la propia Valencia en busca de su amor...

-KOUJI- gritó al mar- KOUJIIIIIIIII- las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas – vuelve... vuelve a mi lado... Kouji- golpeó furioso la arena - ¡Arks¡Arks! – impotente.

**-"**_Nunca olvides lo mucho que te amo_**" – **fue el susurro del oleaje.

-¡eh! – jadeó- ¿Kouji? – parpadeo agitado - ¡Kouji! – gimió- yo... también te amo- suspiró- Kouji.

Esa noche, Takuya lloró hasta secar sus lágrimas. Por laguna razón la calidez de las estrellas cobijaron su cuerpo.

Cada una brillaba el recuerdo de Minamoto. Su sonrisa, enojos, alegrías y tristezas.

En especial la hermosa luna llena quien parecía ocultarle secretos a Kambara, puesto que desde esa noche no se atrevió revelarse a los ojos claros del chico.

Los próximos días fueron opacos y lluviosos en Japón. El cielo lloraba , junto a los dolientes corazones nipones, la pérdida de sus seres queridos.

"_El Alma, nunca será, ni secada por el viento, ni mojada por el agua, ni consumida por el fuego_"

**Notas de Aika-chan: **

**TT.TT No olviden dejar su reviews para el gran final de esta historia...!The wish of my soul! Muy cerca de su desenlace n.n. **

**¡Cuídense¡Les quiere Aika! **


	4. Reencuentro

**Advertencia: **Hola Aika-chan por acá. Vaya cuanto tiempo ha pasado (5 años) desde que publique el primer capitulo de esta historia tan linda. Aquí esta la continuación de mi primer fanfic de Fronteir y para los que ya me conocen y los que no, recuerden que esto es un MaleXMale – si no sos partidario de este genero, el botón arribita con un "X" solucionará el problema.

**Disclaimer: **n.n lo mismo de siempre, los personajes de Digimon Fronteir, no me pertenecen esto lo hago por puro amor al arte y a estos personajes tan monos .. Así que los dejo con el fanfic.

"**The Wish of my Soul"**

**Cáp. 3: ¡Decisiones!**

_Mi táctica es  
mirarte  
aprender como sos  
quererte como sos_

¡Hoy es el gran día!No puedo creerlo! ¡Calma Takuya! ¡Respira hondo!- exhalé- ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

…

¿Enfadarse conmigo y nunca más dirigirme la palabra? ¿Odiarme por el resto de mi vida y la suya? ¿Humillarme? …

¿Decirme no?

-._.U pensándolo bien ¡je! Mejor callado me quedo…- se dijo en voz alta un chico de cabellos café claro mortificado por la determinación de confesar sus sentimientos. Suspiro- ¡Fius! Si Zoe me rechaza será feo, horrible…Noooo por que a mí.

-Debo pensar positivo. ¡Vamos Takuya! Estuviste practicando esto todo el verano, esta es tu oportunidad…Hoy…ahora. – se dijo así mismo para inculcarse valor y dirigirse a su objetivo.

-¿Eh? …¿Zoe? – _Bien ya di el primer paso._

_Veo como se voltea para contestarme. Cortando conversación con el gemelo de Kouji._

-Si – Sonrió

¡Sonrió! ¡Buena señal!

-Este… ¿podríamos hablar un rato? Necesito…eehh- ¡rayos! Estoy tartamudeando. Hasta pensar me es difícil – yo…bueno…este…Contigo

¡Ups! ¡Tonto! Soy un tarado. Ella pensará lo mismo. La extrañez en su rostro me lo dice. ¡Oh no! Dirá que no.

-Bueno.

Hasta aquí he llegado. Mi primer amor esta por morir por mi inesperado ataque de cobardía. . Ha de pensar que soy un tonto, fracaso incapaz de decirle que…

-¿Takuya?

-¿Eh? – Alto…dijo "Bueno". Dijo "Si". Ella me dijo "Si" ¡Estupendo!

No hay que perder tiempo. Mejor nos alejamos para no ser interrumpidos. Es verdad que estamos juntos en el campamento que ella organizó ya que pocas veces nos miramos por las responsabilidades de cada quien.

Tommy con la secundaria, Jumpei en sus cursos de electrónica y la preparatoria. Los gemelos cada quien con sus intereses. Ambos en la preparatoria. Koichi en clases particulares de música y dibujo mientras Kouji…

¡muh! ¿Kouji? Hace rato que no veo a Kouji.

Me detengo con brusquedad provocando un roce entre Zoe y mi hombro, pero dónde esta Kouji.

Por más que lo busco alrededor no lo veo. En la fogata – viró a ella- solo está Jumpei contándoles relatos de miedo al pobre de Tommy y Koichi.

¿Y Kouji?

-¡Takuya! Este- la miró a los ojos y por un momento olvido lo que tenía planeado. Encontrar a Kouji era más importante por alguna razón que desconocía.

Necesitaba verlo.

Desde temprano y valga desde el inicio del campamento no habían cruzado palabras más que el cortés: ¡Hola!

Demasiado preocupado por su declaración a Zoe. Aunque viéndola a los ojos, teniéndola tan cerca de él. No pudo evitar un sonrojo en sus mejillas y revuelo en su estomago.

-"Kouji" - _¿Por qué pienso en Kouji? _

-¡Muh! Zoe…-_Se lo diré, pero…_

-Si… vamos Takuya habla de una vez ya me tienes preocupada- le reprocha la chica de cabellos rubios al verlo tan distraído y ansioso.

-¡Muh! Este… ¿Sabes donde se ha metido Kouji? – la entusiasta expresión de la chica varía a uno serio con ligeras señas de decepción por la abrupta pregunta del peli castaño.

-Él fue a explorar por las montañas. – contesta al joven ex Agunimon quien se reprocha mentalmente por lo sucedido:

_¿Qué he hecho? ¡Grks! Se aleja. Quiero detenerla. Confesarle mis sentimientos de una vez. ¿Qué rayos me pasa? Si Kouji no me ha dirigido la palabra en el día, por qué debería hacerlo yo. ¡Ahs! _

_¿A quién engaño? El paradero de ese amargado me interesa…_

_Y mucho._

Sin otra indicación más que él de sus instintos Takuya camina en busca del peli azulado adentrándose en el bosque:

-Si no me equivoco, Kouji debe estar en un lugar apartado y solitario desde donde se pueda apreciar el cielo. ¡Ah! – _me pregunto que me habrá pasado._

_¿Por qué no se lo dije? ¡Takuya eres un cobarde!...aunque talvez es mejor así. _– meditaba para sus adentros, cuando recostado en una enorme piedra plana con sus manos apoyadas debajo de su cabeza, logró divisar al chico de la pañoleta.

_Mi táctica es  
hablarte  
y escucharte  
construir con palabras  
un puente indestructible_

Un sentimiento de alegría hizo brincar su corazón, tan pronto como la incomodidad y desaliento se apoderaron de él. El chico peli azulado parecía ausente viendo hacia el cielo.

-_Como supuse. Esta viendo el cielo. –_ pensó Kambara dando un paso en dirección del Kouji, quién estando de espalda hacia él, aún no ha percibido su presencia.

¡Click! – el quiebra de una pequeña ramita, previno al chico.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- replico al voltear. Su mirada encontró las pupilas asustadas de Takuya por la impresión.

-¿Takuya?- con extrañeza pregunta lo obvio.

-¡Eh! Disculpa no quise incomodarte. ¡Je!

Apartando la cara con un suspiro profundo responde: - ¡No te preocupes! – retornando la mirada hacia el azur.

-¡Bueno!...- una sensación de tranquilidad recorrió su cuerpo. Estar en compañía de Kouji lo llenaba de alegría. Se aproximó hasta sentarse en un extremo de la enorme roca y permanecieron ahí sin medir tiempo.

Solos a la luz de la enorme luna llena y el vaivén del viento.

-¡Takuya! – replica el chico después de cierto tiempo.

-Si- contesta.

-¿Para qué me buscabas?- pregunta con curiosidad al dirigir su mirada al chico.

-¿Para qué? – repite el joven peli castaño sin entender.

Al comprender que no capta su pregunta: - Me buscabas ¿no? O ¿es que me espiabas? – se oye cierta irritación en su tono de voz.

-¿Qué? "POR SUPUESTO QUE NO" – grita preocupado.

-¿Entonces? – concentro su mirada en los de Kambara como queriendo descifrar las razones.

Un torrente de emociones invade su cuerpo. Justo en esos momentos su corazón empezó a latir precipitado, sus manos le sudaban y las ideas se agolpaban sin orden en su cabeza. Por lo cual, dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza:

-Yo… estaba con Zoe y…

-Con Zoe…- musitó Kouji bajando la mirada al parecer entristecido. Incómodo.

-Si… y quise saber donde estabas. – Comentó con la verdad – No platicamos desde temprano. ¡Vamos Kouji! No me digas que ahora en lugar de acercarnos como buenos amigos, estamos alejándonos.

"_alejándonos" – _pronunciar esa palabra le resulto doloroso.

Hace cuánto conocía a Kouji. Como unos cinco años, sin embargo el tiempo los ha venido alejando poco a poco. De la época que vivieron en el Digimundo hasta hace poco menos de un año con los apuros de concluir la preparatoria cada quien ha estado sumergido en sus propios asuntos.

Aunque, el joven de los googles, no perdía oportunidad de entablar conversación telefónica con el chico ex lobomon.

_¡Él y yo nos estamos alejando! _

-Creí que desearías estar solo para concentrarte en tu confesión a Zoe- irrumpió Kouji el cavilamiento de Takuya.

-¿QUEEEE? O.O?- cómo…co..mo…lo supiste – (N/A: U.U pues no era tan secreto que digamos)

-Te escuche temprano en un extremo de la tienda repasar algo así como- replica llevándose el dedo índice al mentón en señal de recordar_ "Zoe quiero decirte que me gustas" y un montón de balbuceo que supongo complementaba tu guión – termino de decir con una pequeña sonrisa.

- w.w O.O En serio? – responde mientras su cara experimenta una gama de colores en ascendencia roja- ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan indiscreto?

-¡Je! No tanto n.n – sonríe aún más- y cuéntame cómo te fue?

-¡Je! – con un leve sonrojo- yo aún…no-repara en la situación. Él por buscar a Kouji no empezó siquiera con lo que tenía planeado. Por lo tanto, su sonrojo aumento en escalas imposibles XD.

-¡Takuya! Está bien…no tienes porque ponerte así. Si no quieres decirme no te preocupes- agrega al ver al chico en apuros sanguíneos.

-No. – le interrumpió. Guardo silencio cabiz baja. – No, aún no he podido decirle nada.

-¡Ah! – fue el monosílabo del peli oscuro. Aunque una esplendorosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro- seguro te acobardaste n.n

-Suspiro- U.U supongo que si…- sonriendo. El sentimiento de satisfacción reinó en su pecho.

_Permanecimos en silencio. Para meses después descubrir él porqué de mi necesidad de verlo esa tarde. Para días después descifrar los latidos de este corazón. _

_mi táctica es  
quedarme en tu recuerdo  
no sé cómo ni sé  
con qué pretexto  
pero quedarme en vos_

¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨**EN EL PRESENTE** *¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

En la costa de Valencia. El atardecer del sol empieza a llenar todo de colores pasteles en pompa por la llegada de la noche.

-¡Kouji! – se dijo así mismo. Permanecía sentado a la orilla de la playa apreciando el atardecer. Una promesa al recuerdo de Kouji lo llevó hasta las costas donde ocurrió el accidente tres años atrás.

-¡La luna estará preciosa cuando caiga la noche! – sonrió con timidez.

El oleaje de las olas le hizo compañía. Con cada una de ellas se llevaba un recuerdo. El aroma a sal fresca le rozaba la garganta.

-¿Lo recuerdas? Ha pasado tanto tiempo que en ocasiones creo olvidar, pero no es así… ¿estaré yo en tus recuerdos cómo lo estás vos en los míos?- continua en su soliloquio.

Mientras, ajeno al monologo del turista. Un chico de ojos azul oscuro le observa desde un mirador gracias a telescopio que en ausencia de estrellas, su dueño ha optado por inspeccionar el lugar encontrándose con este turista tan peculiar.

-¡Vamos Syaoran! ¿Cuándo será mi turno?- reprocha un pequeño al lado del chico alto de complexión delgada, cabellos largos azul oscuro y tez blanca.

-¡Suis! Kyota…ya pronto- _ese sujeto me parece tan familiar. _–piensa el joven de unos 23 años de edad.

-¡Grks! – gruñé. Una fuerte punzada en el cerebelo lo aturde.

_¡Kouji! ¡Kouji! –_ tintinea una voz en su cabeza. La voz con la que ha soñado todas las noches de su vida desde aquel día en que su memoria se nubló.

-¡Syaoran! ¿Te sientes bien? – con aflicción pregunta el pequeño de cabellos plateados y ojos color lilas.

A lo lejos, el chico de cabellos castaños se ha colocado en pie para regresar a su hotel. La noche ha caído y la afrenta del viento lo ha despedido por hoy.

El joven de nombre Syaoran, ve alejarse a la silueta. –¡_No te vayas!-_ es una súplica que su cuerpo, su alma y su propio corazón le pide.

_¡No te vayas! –_ se incorpora con agilidad para saltar desde el mirador a la arena de la playa: -¡Kyota! Regresa a la cabaña, dile a GrandFather que estaré indagando para la nueva acrobacia.

-¡Eh! Syaoran…syaran voy contigo- grita el pequeño sin éxito. Puesto que su Oni-san ha salido corriendo.

-¡Ese tipo no me gusta! Ha venido a arrebatarme algo que el mar me obsequio – medita para si mismo el pequeño, a pesar de su edad Kyota es un guru muy respetado entre la caravana de Gitanos a la cual pertenece.

_Mi táctica es  
ser franco  
y saber que sos franca  
y que no nos vendamos  
simulacros  
para que entre los dos  
no haya telón  
ni abismos_

Abatido llego a la habitación del hotel donde se estaba hospedando. Cuando intento abrir la puerta. Un par de brazos femeninos le dieron la bienvenida:

-¡Sorpresa! – dijo la chica de cabellos azulados.

Con un rostro de asombro, Takuya medio sonrio nervioso: -¡Yurit! Digo…este que haces aquí?

-¿Qué más cariño pasar las vacaciones con vos? Hable con el Señor Hitomi y me permitió viajar.

-¡Je! Que alegre - Respondió un Takuya no muy convencido.

-Llevo rato esperándote. Ven te invito a cenar. Debes alimentarte. – convido la joven. Su personalidad dócil y directa siempre desarmaba a Kambara.

Una vez en el restaurante del hotel. Las sobrias luces con un decorado tropical adornaban el ambiente e invitaba a los turistas a relajarse para disfrutar.

-¡Que ambiente tan romántico!- susurro Yurit sin soltar la mano de su novio quien como siempre parecía ausente.

-Si.

En tanto, desde el living del Hotel, Syaoran divisó a la joven pareja ordenar y saborear la cena.

Las pulsaciones de su corazón varían sin son, ni tono. El verlo de cerca al joven de la costa le excitaba, despertaba una adrenalina en su cuerpo casi adictiva suplicando tocar aquel rostro, recorrer aquella piel.

Pero, el ver como la chica le sujetaba la mano le inquietaba, había un fuego doloroso que lo impulsaba a ir. Arrebatar al joven para deshacer el agarre y salir corriendo con él de la mano.

-_¡Adivina quién soy! - _ el tintineo de la voz en su cabeza.

-¡Munkr! ¡Que molestia!- se dijo al encaminarse a la barra del restaurante.

-Syaoran de nuevo por la playa – con efusividad le saludo el bartender. Un señor de piel morena, nariz aguileña y ojitos claros.

-¡GrandFather quiere que mejore mis acrobacias! Venimos a entrenar – respondió con sequedad. Syaoran era un chico apartado, directo aunque sabia estar ahí cuando se le necesitaba.

Era popular en la costa, no por su habilidad social (N/A: vamos cuando han visto a Kouji en esas) sino por su espectáculo en las cuerdas. Gracias a la caravana gitana que le dio albergue, un nombre y familia Syaoran existía. De lo contrario no sabría donde estaría después de esos días llenos de oscuridad.

-¡Salúdalo de mi parte!- animo el hombre. Aunque le veía pensativo, más que de costumbre no quiso reparar en ello. Syaoran tenía una personalidad especial y había que saber llevarlo.

-¡Miguel! Puedo hacerle una pregunta sin que se incomode – replico inquieto sin apartar la mirada del estante de madera fina repleto de una gran variedad de licores.

-Dime- intrigado.

-El joven de cabello castaño que se encuentra sentado en la mesa 6 con la chica peli azul de ¿donde viene?- pronuncio con cuidado las palabras para evitar ser escuchado.

-¡Muh! – musito al dirigir su mirada a la mesa junto al espejo que separa el living del restaurante. – un amigo ¿eh?- sonrió

-Algo así – repuso con un gesto de extrañeza.

-bueno, creo que lo confundes con alguien más ya que son japoneses. Ayer le di un trago al muchacho y se complico mucho por no saber pronunciar las bebidas en un inglés fluido.

-¿Japonés? – extrañado. Con cautela giro hacia la mesa. La chica seguía hablando entusiasmada mientras que el chico mantenía la mirada fija en…él.

Se asusto. Sus miradas chocaron. Como energía magnética se atraía una a la otra. No supo que hacer, él turista lo había pillado viéndolo.

Permanecieron así por unos momentos, hasta que sus piernas se lo permitieron.

-¡Nos vemos Miguel!- se despidió del señor risueño sin poder despegar su mirada del turista quien parecía atónito, asustado.

Corrió. Huyó. Su corazón latía acelerado hasta refugiarse entre las palmeras de la playa. En un espacio rodeado de arboles frondosos de piñuelas, palmeras y arbustos.

_mi estrategia es  
en cambio  
más profunda y más  
simple_

Las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas sin permiso. –¿_Qué ocurre? Debo calmarme. Además ya es demasiada noche y yo…-_ meditaba sin comprender lo que le estaba pasando.

Seco su rostro. Volteo su rostro a lo alto, donde la majestuosa luna iluminaba su lugar especial. Fue cuando diviso una silueta detrás de una palmera. La respiración era acompasada y escuchaba los leves quejidos.

Se puso en guardia. Con desconfianza.

-¿Quién esta ahí? – pregunto en voz alta.

No contesto. – Salga pronto de lo contrario no respondo…-dejo a medias su advertencia. El dueño de la silueta avanzaba hacia él. Con una mirada llena de ternura, agradecimiento E incredulidad.

Era nada menos que el turista que había seguido hasta el hotel. No supo que hacer o qué decir. Cuando estaba a punto de disculparse. El joven lo alcanzó. Le sujeto por la cintura y alzó el rostro.

-¡Yo sabía que eras tu! ¡Kouji! – y le besó.

_mi estrategia es  
que un día cualquiera  
no sé cómo ni sé  
con qué pretexto  
por fin me necesites._

¨*¨*¨*¨*¨* Continuara *¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Kyaaaaaaa! Si estoy de vuelta. Actualización después de este..eh? No me hagan caso lo bueno es que actualice y todo gracias a los dos últimos reviews que recibi: ¡Mil gracias chis! No saben como me dispare al leer sus comentarios.

Por lo tanto espero que disfruten este cap. Como lo disfrute escribirlo. Gracias totales a: **Defne (**los poemas son de Adolfo Becquer de su colección Versos y rimas; El de este capitulo es de Bennedetti "estrategia", gracias por tus palabras); **Ess **(ves actualice saluditos); **A.R.Z, Angel of Friendship, Mokoto Shinya **(disfruta de esta actualización me avisas si te gusta) y **Aguila Fanel. ¡Nos seguimos leyendo!**

**¡Sayonara!**


End file.
